The lost Junchuuriki of the demon Shiku
by AForeverForgottenAngel
Summary: My name is Akuma. Demon. What kind of person would name their child something so demonic? Someone who abandoned their child, someone who let a demon have control over them, someone who turned me into the animal I have become. The name fits not only how I act but my appearance. Fiery hair, piercing black eyes and a barrier of black sand.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akuma. Demon. What kind of person would name their child something so demonic? Someone who abandoned their child, someone who let a demon have control over them, someone who turned me into the animal I have become. The name fits not only how I act but my appearance. Fiery hair, piercing black eyes and a barrier of black sand.

I was found in the forest around Konoha with some slaughtered bandits, with their lungs shredded, not too far away. Disbelieve came from the ninja who found me. How could a five year old girl commit such an act and still act normal? Oh how wrong they were. I was not normal in any sense of the word.

I was a genin at seven however the hokage didn't risk putting me on a team however recently he came upon a conclusion I could do a triple team partnership between three of the new genin teams all of my choosing. I ended up selecting a team with a duck haired boy, a dog boy and a member of the Nara clan. Teams seven, eight and ten respectively.

I look up at the sky and try to draw upon my childhood. I could recall and older brother and sister and a twin. I could only faintly recall bits of red, brown and blond hair. The rest was lost to time. Was my twin brother still out there? Is he alive and looking at the same stars I am? Is he wishing me back like I am him today, on our birthday? Maybe I could have been with him we would be laughing, playing and when he isn't paying attention smash a little bit of cake in his face.

I looked down at my left wrist. The bright red kanji for love stood out against my pale skin. At least I have this to remember you brother. Maybe someday I can find you. For now brother I must get stronger and maybe someday people will stop being afraid of us. I remember the looks we received. The hate the fear and the contempt. I still receive them and get attacked often.

Now I must prepare for tomorrow I receive my slip for the chunin exams. I have three days to train my taijutsu. Three days to overcome my disadvantage. Three days to stop that one weird genin from overcoming my defense with his speed. His Sensei was weird, crazy and just a freak of nature but he was one of the few who would train me.

I quickly stood up and straightened my clothing. Black ninja shorts with bandages reaching all the wall up my legs, a black shirt that cut off at my stomach with ninja mesh under with a burgundy cloth creating two x's one on my stomach before wrapping around my normal for my age chest and up around my neck. Bandages wound around right arm. The sand carried in a sealing scroll that will release once the sand needs to leap to my defense. My hitai-ate tied around my right thigh.

Within a few I arrived at Konoha's cemetery. The one place I could sing and let out my emotions. Maybe it was because dead people can't tell no lies. I sat against a tree and whipped out a kunai and started to sing softly.

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I start to unwind my bandages on my arm. Why do I do this? Because I feel nothing and no one can bring me to feel it. I ordered my black sand to drop its guard from my own self movements.

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me, and take my hand

I dragged the blade across wrist, the stinging should have brought pain but only pleasure from this rare event. My blood trickled down gently and steadily. Creating a small pool from each of the crimson drops falling to the cold ground.

When the lights go out, you'll understand

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go up, you'll understand

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

That you're wounded

That I'm here to save you

I'm always here for you

That you'll thank me later

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

Over the course of the song I had created five perfectly symmetrical cuts. Slowly, I started to reward the bandages, not even bothering to apply to much pressure to slow the bleeding. They will be healed before the moon reaches its peak. Not so much as a scar left.

I stuck my finger in my blood and started to write. Write what? The kanji for demon right below the Ai on my wrist. When someone can harm me as well as I do myself they deserve the title of a worthy shinobi.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was morning, I had my slip but yet something was making Shiku stir from her slumber. This only happens when I'm going to be attacked or another demon is near. This however is causing her to be more active than either of those so why? I quickly detected team seven minus sasuke and two unknown presences. Who are they? Likely here for the exams. Whelp time to check out the competition.

I arrive but remain hidden. I can see that a guy who's hat looks like a cat is holding the Hokage's grandson by his scarf. A blond girl with a fan on her back stood back away from him. If Naruto doesn't get him I will. A few moments go bye and I sigh. Hokage my butt.

I swirl my sand around the boy and pull Konohamaru (I think that's how to spell his name.) from his grip. The boy seemed scared for a moment before changing back into his cocky attitude.

"Leave the boy alone. If you wish to fight someone, fight me. Though I warn you will end in your death." I arrive in front of the black clad boy, sand swirling dangerously around me. I smiled a creepy grin. Just at that time a rock flew down from the tree and Sasuke was there. While Sasuke had a conversation I inspected the boy. From the look of him and the wrapped on device on his back, I take it he is a puppet user and the girl must be a wind user.

"Get lost." Sasuke stated, crushing a rock in his hand. This action caused Sakura and Moegi to get hearts in their eyes.

"Hey punk get down here." The cat boy said to Sasuke. "Your the kid of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

"What! Are you going to use the crow for this?!" The blond teammate of his asks. If I look past the guys face paint i can see some resemblance. Must be related.

"Kankuro back off." A voice came from the tree. I look to see a red headed boy with dark circles around his eyes, like mine, and Ai on his forehead. "Your an embarrassment to our village."

"Uh. Hey Gaara."

That boy. He is what is making Shiku stir but why? My sand continued to swirl around me and I was tempted to at least shorten the competition some.

"Have you forgot the reason we came all the way here." Gaara said more like a statement then a question.

"I know. I mean they uh challenged us." Kankuro lied. "See here is what happened..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened in a monotone. Kankuro started stammering out apologies. This boy. I should be wary of him in the exams.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." He vanished into ordinary colored sand and I gasped quietly. That's just like mine! "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

Sakura started asking stupid questions. I took a step towards the retreating red head. Something, I don't know what, draws me to him. Why?

"Hey! You! Identify yourself." Sasuke commanded to Gaara.

The blond girl turned around and said, "Hm you mean me?"

"No him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara. Of the desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you? And the red head?" He asked in his monotone. I'm guessing this is normal for him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Akuma. Demon of the black sand. Everything my name indicates." After my introduction I vanished to the cemetery once more to review everything I learned about the sand team. There is Kankuro who appears to be younger than the girl but older than Gaara. Gaara is youngest but the others are afraid of him. They all appear to be related. Well I guess I know who I'm hunting down in this exam.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of my story. Please review. It gives me encouragement to write and it helps me I prove. Also I am flame friendly so flame away. See you next chapter.

~Chey


	2. Chapter 2

The room was slowly filling with participants. The only team that was still missing was Team seven. Hopefully they don't pick up on their sensei's lateness. Shiku was stirring even more and this had me worried. Not only that but this exam gave off general unease. I looked over my shoulder from my position on a desk, only to be greater by the watchful eyes of the Suna team I had met. Probably wondering where my team is. Ha! What a joke.

I don't have a team. I was completing this exam alone. With one glance and a creepy smile, the girl and the cat boy looked away. I was about to say something before an orange blob demanded my attention.

Just about everyone was staring at him. I got up and walked up slowly to him as he talked with a silver haired boy. Shiku stirred once more and a single thought slipped in, "Snake." All nine of the rookies started looking around and seeing everyone staring at them got a little disgruntled.

"See those guys from the rain village? Very touchy, they all are." The boy informed them. "This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it. I mean how could you know how things work, your just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto is that your name?" Sakura asked. Mental note to self. Don't trust the silver haired boy named Kabuto.

"Yea."

"This isn't your first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, this is my seventh. Well they're held twice a year so this will be my fourth year." Kabuto explained,.

"Better be wary. Some of us don't play games and aim to kill." I spoke up from behind Naruto, causing him to leap away in surprise. Silently I slipped away once more to the edge of the room barely paying any attention to the rest of their conversation. However my curious it was spiked when I heard Sasuke state in succession, "Gaara of the desert, Rock Lee of the leaf and Akuma, Demon of the black sand."

"Man that's no fun you even know their names." Kabuto started to pull out three cards. "Here they are. Ok first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he is about a year older than you guys. Mission experience. Eleven c-ranks and twenty d-ranks. His squad leader is Gai. And the last twelve months his tai-Jutsu radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got of attention as a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the chunin exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Ok now for Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience. Eight c-ranks and get this one b-rank as a genin. There is not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally but there is this. He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him. Last but not least Akuma, Demon of the black sand. Same ages as you and her mission experience is zero d-ranks, twenty c-ranks and a single b-ranked mission. As her name suggests she is she is considered a demon by many and fights by using black sand. Get this. All enemies that have attacked her have had sand forced down into their lungs then out, completely shredding the attacker. Genjutsu is shaky but ninjutsu is quite high and Tai-Jutsu is average. Likely to cover a a weakness. What!" He gasped out the last part. "She is entering this exam alone."

"Yea what about it." I spoke up, once again causing Naruto to jump. "I don't need a team and I would likely injury them anyway." Maniacal grin plastered on my face. I may have trained a few times with them but they knew nothing about me or what I could do. I walked away and sat in a seat near the sand genin.

I heard a loud commotion at the back of the room but paid it no mind. After all I'm only here to get stronger not babysit some idiots. Suddenly a man appeared and shouted out, "All right you baby-faced degenerates pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy." I like the way this guy acts. From his posture and way of speaking I'm guessing he is effective in torture. "First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound knock it off. Who told you, you could fight? You want to be failed before we even begun?"

"Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy." The boy with the bandages on his face replied.

"I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"Hmph. No fatal force that's no fun." The bandage guys teammate stated. I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Now if we're ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork, in return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once your all seated."

Naruto started to freak out from his place in the back of the classroom. No doubt unprepared for this test. I received my number and looked at it. Eighty-three. Quickly and effectively I move to my new seat. I could give the blond a million guesses and he would never figure out who I was seated next to. Mr. Creepy stare himself, Gaara. As I took my seat, Shiku stirred once more before finally regaining her consciousness. 'Shukaku.' She whispered.

'Shukaku. Who?' I asked her mentally. 'Another demon?' Shiku didn't speak to me, her worthless container. She would only warn me should something place me in danger, as my death would result in her own. Before I could ponder anymore, Ibiki started to speak once more.

"Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around. Alright rule number one is this. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contraire to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members." Or in my case just mine. Sakura started to shout something out but was interrupted by Ibiki.

"Silence! I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule number three. The sentinels positioned around the room are their to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. One more thing! If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

I flipped my paper over and quickly read the questions. What! There is no way a genin could answer these! Wait. In any normal exam cheating means automatic fail right? Here there is only a two point deduction. It makes no sense because a ninja could obviously glance over and get all the answers and only lose a total of two points leaving them a score of seven before the final question. Unless they want us to cheat. Ninja must be masters of deception and info gathering so that must be what this is about!

Since we must gather info there must be at least two people sitting among us with the answers, one in the front and one in the back. Now I just need pick out who among us has the answers. I look down at my paper while actually observing the people around me. Wait that guy! His arm went from the answering the last problem back to answer the first again. He must have the answers!

I released my sand and let it flow onto the top of his pencil. From the movement of my sand I could tell what he was writing and I quickly copied each and every answer. I looked at the clock and was astonished to find that I had no only figured it out but found one if the inserts in only fifteen minutes. Not to bad.

Another twenty-five minutes has went by and I was knocked out of my boredom from a chunin calling my number stating I cheated.

I stood up calmly and spoke monotonously. "Amazing to think I was cheating within the last ten minutes when I finished over twenty minutes ago." My sand swirled around his ankles threateningly since he knew he lied and so did I he quickly flushed in embarrassment. He quickly claimed he meant the boy in the other side of me not me or Gaara. That boy had almost got away with looking at my paper during the commotion but was seen.

I retook my seat and withdrew my sand not before casting one more threatening glance at the chunin. Silently I picked up my pencil and started to doodle a small picture on the edge of my paper. A woman with cat like ears and dark raccoon like eyes. Dark sand swirling around her in a deadly dance before writing below. All hell shall break free should the black sand demon be forever caught.

Soon Ibiki started to speak once more. "Alright listen up! Here's the tenth and final question..." He stopped and took a pause. "But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of." Kankuro took that moment to return from the bathroom and Ibiki gave him a look that seemed like he knew what went on. "Ah made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Well? Take your seat. These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try to not let them frighten you. Very well then. Rule number one. Each of you is free to choose now not to be given the final question. It's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and that means of course both of your teammates fail as well. Not so fast." He stated as he heard the murmurs of why anyone would pick to fail.

"You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question and answer it incorrectly you will not only fail but you will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again!" Many outraged cries broke out, some from the rookies others from seasoned chunin exam takers. Ibiki let out a maniacal chuckle, similar to my own. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If your not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." He started to chuckle once again. I think I like this guy. He really knows how to mess with people. I guess he isn't head of the interrogation unit for nothing. "Now then if you're ready for the tenth and final question. Those of you who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded then you're free to go."

Slowly hands started to raise throughout the room. The people muttering apologies to their teammates before leaving the room. I have no team so bring on the question. No matter what I won't be stuck as a genin. I don't even complete the useless d-ranks.

To my surprise Naruto slowly started to raise his hand. What is he doing? He never quits... That train of thought was cut short once he slammed his hand down on the table with a resounding boom. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want but you guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life." He shouted out for standing up. "I'll still be Hokage someday!"

After his little speech no one else left the room, truly inspired by the rookies guts to stay and take the final question no matter the outcome.

"This decision is one that can change your live. If for any reason you would rather quit now is your last chance."

"No way. I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." Still no one got up. It appears this little moronic ball of sunshine had a gift. A gift to change people and inspire people to make a better decision for them and their comrades.

"Well then I admire your determination, nothing else. For those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do and that is for me to tell you, that you all pass the first exam."

"Whoa! Hold on! What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Sakura yelled out.

A grin split Ibiki's face and he started to laugh. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second. So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time, is that what your saying!?" The blond sand genin yelled out.

"Oh no. Not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to strategically gather intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh well that clears up eveything." The girl spoke once more. 'Temari.' A child's voice whispered in my mind.

"Let me explain. You see my objective was to test you not only as individuals but as a team and on how well you functioned as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team bases. So that you would know that everything you did or failed to do would directly effect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure."

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact as you may have realized too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you would have to cheat if you would have any chance of passing. The fact is this test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you. Those who were caught cheating were failed. Better not to cheat then to cheat clumsily. Information can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine wether a mission is a failure or a success. There will be times where you have to risk your life to get it."

He pulled his bandana off to reveal holes, burn makes and scars on his head. Gaara sat calmly completely un disturbed by the mess, same as I. I have created one bigger after all. Ibiki started to speak once before after placing his bandana back on. "Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind. Disinformation can be worse then no information at all. It can lead to the death of your comrades or the lost of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive and that's why those who aren't good enough at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

"Ok but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is all about." Temari told him.

"Your not? The tenth question was the whole exam. Surely you see that?"

I was getting really tired of hearing him explain so I toned the rest out. Is it that hard to understand that sometimes you must risk you necks to receive intel? Suddenly a black bag came flying through the window followed by a woman.

"Heads up boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi." The woman stated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thank you guys so much for your reviews. You made me so happy! Now I need a cover for this story so I will be holding a contest (ends in December if you choose to participate.) for it.

Can be anything that would fit this story.

What will you win?

2 omakes of your choosing and sneak peaks of the chapters the day before I post them.

If not good enough prizes pm me suggestions. Oh also pm me your entries. Like this. WebsiteDOTcom/whateveritis

Thats all for now

~Chey


	3. Chapter 3

The forest of death was exactly as it sounded. A thick looming forest, deadly animals, poisonous plants and of course people like me. People with no qualms with killing and actually go looking for trouble. Usual ninjas would be sneaking around silently, hoping to sneak up on a team with the opposite scrolls. Usual ninjas wouldn't be walking with their scroll out in the open and singing quite loudly to draw attention to themselves. Whoever said I was a usual ninja was wrong.

"Well look here. We stumbled across the jack pot. We'll be taking your heaven scroll now. Hand it over and we might let you live." A masculine voice spoke behind me. Perfect. Not only has he revealed to me he has an earth scroll but he also made the mistake of assuming I could be injured by someone as weak as him.

I start to chuckle darkly with a crazed smirk on my face. "Oh what fun! Blood, blood will be spilled!" I spoke creepily and my sand started to swirl around me in deadly waves. "What a shame though. You won't live to see the master piece your blood will make."

"What do you mean! How could someone alone take my team down! What a joke!" The male started to crackle. Oh what a mistake he made and he shall pay for it with his life.

"Zuko. Back off. If you knew anything you would know she is the demon of the black sand. Rivaling the sand's own third Kazekage with her offensive and defensive capabilities." The female spoke from in front of me. A dainty little girl with a mist headband. What was unusual was her eyes held no color for she was as blind as a bat, using a chakra echolocation from what I could feel in the air.

Zuko, a rather well muscled boy with a katana strapped to his back, scowled. "I don't care if she could rival the Mizukage, Yuki! Akiko now!" Ah. So this boy had a plan. Chains shout up from the ground and started to closely bind my arms to my torso, making any attempts at forming hand signs futile.

I chuckled dangerously and the girl, Yuki, appeared worried for a second before she reigned in her emotions. "It's your funeral, I only hope she will spare me from your stupid choice." She spoke coldly to them. She could prove to be challenge to should she live.

My sand swirled slowly towards the boys and their eyes widened in fear. "How!" They yelled out.

"Bye boys." With that I held them down with my sand and slowly forced my sand down their throats into their lungs. Tearing their insides apart before forcing the sand out in all directions violently. I felt something warm splatter my cheeks and stain my clothes. Blood. Wonderful blood. The chains dropped and my sand carried their earth scroll to me.

As I turned to leave Yuki spoke up. "Why? Why leave me alive? All the information we have on you claims you leave no survivors."

"Something is whispering to me. Whispering that soon I shall be changed by who I'd least expect it and start letting people in. Not only that but I can feel it. Whoever is supposed to change me is here. This something is also telling me to leave you alive." I walked off leaving the blind girl before I continued my singing in the way to the tower with my first genuine smile on my face, strange for the song I was singing.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I've only ever been alone. No friends and no guardians. At first I had wanted friends, yearned for someone, anyone to be my friend. However over time no one came and I grew dark and started to hate.

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

I may not like it but soon someone is going to change me. Soon I may even have my first friend but until then I will still be alone.

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

No one will understand what I have had to endure. The silent keeping of Shiku, secret assassination attempts on me due to being a flight risk to the village and yet here I am. Everything was always twisted to fit others plan. Accusations of dozens of murders were pegged against me yet I never committed a single one. No one believing my pleas of them attacking me. Oh no the demon was never believed. Yet someday it will be better. It wont be easy and I will be more likely to push them away but I won't be alone.

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Soon the tower loomed in front of me almost menacingly. Upon a closer look I was quite surprised to find that I wasn't the only one who had secured a scroll and made it here early on. I push open the second set of doors, breaking the seal over the center and most likely alerting someone of my entrance.

I laid the earth scroll in the ground and unraveled it with the heaven scroll over it in an x. An audible poof signaled the lone chunin's appearance. No doubt nervous about being so close to Konoha's demon.

"C-Congratulations Akuma-San. P-please await the next section of the exam here." The man stuttered out. "E-Enjoy the amenities on the ground such as the hot springs." The unnamed chunin disappeared just as quickly as he came. I could really care wether if they wanted to be near me or not. Though I guess it could be expected it unnerved him somewhat as I was drenched in other peoples blood.

I pushed open the second door before heading off to find the available rooms. My first order of business would be to clean up then find out which team made it here. In only the walls didn't block out chakra otherwise I would have known who was in here with me.

I open the door to room eight to reveal three beds and a small bathroom with a shower. Quickly I threw my pack to the first bed and headed to the bathroom. Swiftly I grabbed a rag and dampened it to rinse most of the grime off of me. The dried blood however was rather difficult to rinse away without the help of a full shower. That would come soon.

I turn on the shower, toss my sand filled scroll in the counter before grabbing a towel from under the sink. As soon as the water warmed I stripped and dropped my clothing into the sink to soak and my bandages in the trash. From experience I knew blood wasn't easy to remove from clothes.

Fortunately I was smart enough to bring one of my few spare outfits. An ebony battle kimono with a red threaded dragon curling around my waist. The sleeves were long and drooped down over my hand and held secret pockets for quick kunai retrieval. Effortless I pulled on the ninja mesh leggings and pulled my hair up into a braided bun with two braids hanging down, framing my face.

Quickly securing my scroll to the length of red silk wound around me once before tying in a fiery yet elegant bow by my hip. Silently I stepped into the towers kitchen to find the girl from the sand team. 'Ah so they beat me here.' I thought in my head.

"Hello." She greeted, strangely friendly. I nodded a greeting back, keeping my silence. Effectively avoiding a conversation and allowing me to snag a blueberry bagel with about half of the container of cream cheese on it. I knew automatically that this was going to probably be an annoying couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

? Point Of View

I watched silently as the girl, Akuma, grabbed at her head painfully. The encounter with the sand siblings causing old memories to stir deep in side of her head. Memories Shiku tries to hide and keep far away from her prison. After all I would know everything about her from watching her for all of these years. I ran my hand through my snowy hair before sighing. If she doesn't recall her family soon I will be forced to make her remember less than kindly.

Personally I would like her to recall them on her own. I've seen her during her lows, her highs and even put a stop to her psychotic ones, not that she would be able to remember me. Shiku suppresses each encounter with someone from her past, however she seems to have finally lost control over Akuma's memories. The encounter with her siblings is proof enough of that.

Soon I shall make my appearance. Soon I will reveal myself to her, her silent watcher. I'm sure that she has noticed a constant presence near her even if she couldn't recall who it was. Hopefully she will return back to that bubbly little girl from the sand. The little girl who offered cookies to strangers, although no one would take one. The child who never let all the hate and assassination attempts get to her.

However finally a plan finally seemed to work. To get one of the twin demons out of the village hidden in the sand. A staged kidnapping by bandits. Bandits who were actually prisoners sentenced to death in the sand. Told that if they could kidnap and dispose of the girl they could run free. The kazekage knew that they would fail, as had all his other attempts on his two children. He decided the next best thing would to at least separate them.

Akuma has been alone for a vast majority of her life, only few years held in the company of her brother. Quite silly the Kazekage planned to attack the village in which his daughter was taken in and raised. Little did he know he was giving me the perfect opportunity to help her become a normal person once more. I smiled, readjusted my hidden sand hitai-ate and disappeared back into the forest. In two days I would appear into the tower as a passing genin team although I was already above that level. In three days my team will enter the final stages of the chunin exams. After that I would not be taking part in the attack on the leaf as I team would be.

Akuma's Point Of View

I gripped my head in pain. Shiku was urging me in full force to kill the presence I have felt near by for years, the only presence to have stayed this long and not attempt to kill me. First the sand boy causes her to waken only for this presence to stir her up even more. The pain was shooting through my head in waves before it just vanished.

I let go of my head and turned to find the red haired sand genin. We stare at each other for a few moments, his sea foam eyes staring directly at my onyx ones. Our faces showing no emotion, giving no signs of what we were thinking. I could hear his sand stirring in his gourd. With a low growl, I walk slowly past him. My hand barely grazes the edge of his own, before I was lost in a long forgotten memory.

_~Flash Back~_

_ "Come on Gaara!" A young me called to a familiar red head who lacked the mark on his head, just as I lacked mine. In my hand was a small bag of homemade cookies. "I wanna play!" I called to my brother who was walking slowly. _

_ "I'm coming Akuma." Gaara called back to me right before I bumped into a boy. Gaara came running up as the boy and I dusted ourselves off. _

_ "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked upwards to find a pale boy about two years older than me with snow white hair that fell down to his shoulders. "Would you like a cookie?" I asked holding out the bag to him._

_ "It was my fault really. Thank you but I shouldn't. Any kind of sugar make me sick. I'm Yukiteru by the way." The boy, Yukiteru, smiled. "Everyone calls me Yuki."_

_ "My name is Akuma. That's my older brother Gaara." I smiled, happy to make a friend since most wouldn't even speak to me. "He is really quiet but once you get to know him he is really nice."_

_ "It was a pleasure to meet you Akuma, Gaara. My father is likely looking for me. I must go." He smiled. "I hope to see you again soon." Quickly he ran off in pursuit of a tall man with black hair._

_ "I like him." I say to my brother once Yukiteru could no longer be seen. "What do you think Gaara?"_

_ "He is… Interesting." Was all he said. I shrugged and continued to the park._

_~Flash Back End~_

I slowly lost consciousness after that, a new seal I had placed on my shoulder holding plenty of chakra to keep Shiku under control until I awoke. I decided due to the amount of times Lee has almost knocked me under I would need a fail safe. Never would I have thought I would have needed it so soon.

_Hey guys! _

_Happy holidays/Merry Christmas/Whatever you celebrate (I don't know them all. Sorry.) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also did you all notice something? There wasn't a song in this one. I have written and rewritten this chapter tons of times and I could not find one I liked until I wrote this one. If you don't like drop a comment don't below so I can improve or in box me. Actually any thoughts in general would be nice. I hope you all have a great day and have a wonderful holiday/break._


End file.
